Baby, It's Cold Outside
by BrilliantDarkness
Summary: A snow storm. A bitter cold night. A pretty young woman. And William F. Cody.


"You got our last room," the clerk said handing Cody a key. "Good thing you got here when you did."

"Yeah," Cody agreed, "Otherwise I'd be bunking down with my horse at the livery."

The clerk nodded, "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Point the way to someplace I can get a hot meal?"

"The restaurant is right that way," the clerk said pointing. Cody tipped his hat in thanks and headed toward the restaurant.

Cody found a table and sat down and soon found himself presented with a steaming plate of beef stew with biscuits that looked to rival Rachel's for fluffiness. It had been a bitter cold ride and he had ridden the last few miles in driving snow. The stew would go a very long way to warming him up. Between the stew and a good night's sleep he figured to be good to travel in whatever tomorrow presented him with. He took a bite and his eyes closed with the pleasure of good, hearty hot food.

When he opened them, he spotted her. It wasn't how he usually spotted a 'her' across a room. He did not fall in love at first sight. He did not fall in love at all. She was standing against the wall with a cup of something and a hunk of bread. Her dress was shabby and there was a kerchief tied around her head from which he could see her hair trying to escape. Her complexion was wan and she looked so young.

Cody dabbed his mouth with his napkin and walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said bowing slightly, "William F. Cody. I'd sure appreciate it if you would join me."

"No sir," she said softly, "I wouldn't want to intrude on your nice meal. I'm fine here."

"Now you wouldn't be intruding on anything," he said offering a bright smile. "Truth is, I'm used to a little conversation with my dinner and my mama didn't raise me to abide a woman standing while I sat comfortably. I have four whole chairs at my table and there's just me. Please."

The girl thought a moment and relented. She followed Cody to the table and looked unsure as he held a chair for her. It was across from his own so she thought maybe he was truthful and just wanted her to sit and maybe talk a bit.

Once she was settled, he went back to his seat. Cody watched as she dipped the bread into what looked to be a thin broth. She was so frail herself that he thought the broth could not really be enough to sustain her. Without thinking he motioned to the waitress and ordered another plate of stew. The girl tried to protest but he waved away her arguments.

"I won't eat this wonderful meal in front of you like that," he told her. "Now, would it be too much to ask your name?"

"Holly," her words came in a near whisper.

"Why that's awful pretty. Kind of nice for this time of year too…being almost Christmas."

She offered a small smile at that. He couldn't help but notice the extent to which it improved her appearance. Her appearance was actually quite pleasing once he looked at her. She had taken the kerchief from her head and exposed dark hair. Her eyes were a grey, or so he thought. On closer inspection, they were flecked with green.

"So, Holly," he went on, "What brings you to the hotel restaurant on a night like this?"

"I work here," she said meekly, "I clean the rooms. Which room is yours?"

Cody looked at the small tag on the key the clerk had given him.

"Fifteen."

"That's the last one I cleaned before I came to eat."

"I don't want to sound…rude," Cody said, "But aren't you young to have a job that keeps you out so late on such a stormy night?"

She straightened herself up and squared her shoulders.

"I'm almost seventeen," she said holding his gaze with her intent grey-green eyes. "You don't look so old yourself to be out in this kind of weather. Why're you here?"

"I didn't mean to offend you," he replied apologetically. "I guess I ain't really much older'n you. I ride for the Pony Express."

Her demeanor changed and she seemed to relax a little.

"That sounds interesting."

"It is. I'll tell you about it but first what about you?"

"Cleaning isn't all that interesting."

"But you must do other things besides cleaning," he reminded her. "Do you have sisters or brothers? What do you like to do when you get away from working? What does your family do for Christmas?"

"You don't really care about such things."

"I actually do," he told her and was almost surprised to realize he did. "I told you I like conversation with my dinner."

Tentatively at first, Holly began to speak. She spoke of her family's hard times of late. How the crops had been weak this year, how her mother took in washing and mending, how she had been lucky to land this job. They weren't starving but it meant so much to Holly to see her siblings have a nice Christmas. She knew the money she could earn would buy them toys and new clothes and things they might've had to go without otherwise. Cody nodded. He remembered after his father had died and all the things he did to help support his mother, how hard she worked to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads.

"So what about you?" she asked bringing him out of his memories of the family he once had. "Do you have family?"

"Pony Express only hires orphans. Got a sister…guess I got more than that at the station. We're a family of sorts."

"Tell me about them. Please."

"Oh they're a crazy bunch for sure," he began leaning back against the back of his chair.

For the remainder of the meal he regaled her with tales of his brothers. He told her of his rides over dessert and then they sat and talked more over coffee.

"You did not really almost get killed by a bear," she said giggling.

"I swear it," he replied holding up his hand as if taking an oath.

"I should be heading home," she said finally. "It's getting late and my folks…well, they'll be worried."

"Holly, it's freezing out there—and snowing to beat all too."

"I don't live far. I'll be fine."

Cody was desperate to keep her inside. It was so cold and she was gathering her coat around her. It wasn't enough of a coat to battle even an October chill in its best of days. This was no longer its best of days. This coat was nothing against the cold and whipping snow that howled outside the hotel. He followed helplessly as she went to the front door of the establishment.

"Really, Holly," he said in a near begging tone. "I'm sure your ma wouldn't want you out in this storm. She'll assume you've found a place to sleep here. We could sit by the fire in the lobby here and you wouldn't lose nothing to frostbite."

"You've been terribly kind to me," she argued, "But I have to go."

With that she was gone into the swirling snow. Cody followed her as far as the boardwalk and soon lost sight of her. But then he heard a cry and ran in the direction it came from. He slid a good portion of the way to where he ultimately found her in the snow. She had slipped and fallen and was trying valiantly to right herself on her own.

"Are you hurt, Holly?"

"I think I'm fine," she replied, "Might've bruised my backside…and my pride."

"Lean on me," he instructed and was rewarded with her weight against his side. "You're coming back to the hotel with me. You're soaked to the bone and there's no way you'd make it home without getting sick. You'll just have to explain to your folks tomorrow."

Holly tried to argue but it was of no use. She was terribly cold and wet and the wind felt like it was cutting her in half. Once inside, he surprised her by hefting her into his arms and carrying her up the stairs as one might carry a small sleeping child.

"Mr. Cody, you are going to be just as wet as me," she cautioned.

"I don't care," he answered, "I just need to get you warmed up."

They reached his room and he set her gently down but did not let go of her shivering form. He rubbed one hand up and down her arm as he fished out the room key from his pocket and opened the door. He took note of the nearly frightened look in her eyes.

"I didn't bring you up here to try to take advantage of you," he told her. "You're wet and cold and I don't want you to die trying to get home. You might not know me all too well but I'm going to ask you to trust me anyway, Holly."

He stepped back and allowed her to walk in fully before he entered the room himself and closed the door behind them.

"Here," he said handing her a blanket, "Get those wet clothes off and wrap that around you. I'm going to get this fire started. I won't look."

She nodded. He seemed almost upset that she would think he would do anything untoward and he turned his back completely to her while he got a fire going. She quickly removed her coat and dress. Her stockings were soaked as well but thankfully her chemise and pantaloons were still dry. By the time he turned around again she was standing there with the blanket wrapped tightly around her. She watched him move a chair closer to the fire.

"Please, come sit here so you can warm up."

She did and Cody smiled. She still looked unsure but seemed to be settling down some. And she wasn't shaking so much anymore either. He really had worried for her. She was a sweet kid and he'd hate to see anything bad happen to her. She was just trying to do right by her family after all.

"What about you, Mr. Cody?" she asked and he just stared blankly at her. "What about your wet clothes? You've been very kind to me. I would hate it if you became ill because of me."

"I guess you're right," he said with a smile as he began to wriggle out of his coat and unbutton his shirt. Holly looked away as if embarrassed. "And while we're at it, I'd appreciate it if you called me Billy."

Soon he was also stripped to his undergarments and sitting wrapped in a blanket on the rug in front of the crackling fire. They both sat quietly for a while. He glanced at her and thought she might look even younger than when he had first seen her. Her hair had been in braids pinned up and now they were down and resting over her shoulders and while he had undressed she had tucked her feet onto the chair and wrapped the blanket around her knees. She now sat with her head resting on her knees just watching the flames dance.

"When's your birthday?" he asked. And she jolted out of whatever daydream she had been in to look at him quizzically.

"You said you were nearly seventeen. Sounds like you can't be far from your birthday."

"Next week," she said absently.

"Next week is Christmas," he noted.

"My birthday is the day before."

"Do you have any big plans for it?" Cody asked. As she talked she got more comfortable. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. He didn't relish sitting there all night with someone who was terrified.

She shook her head and he saw the moisture prick at her eyes.

"Not anymore."

He leaned back to look at her better.

"What changed?"

She looked torn for a moment and then seemed to decide that she needed to talk to someone and a stranger she might never see again was perhaps a good choice.

"Well, I had a sweetheart," she began as if still a little unsure, "His name was John. We were very much in love. My birthday…he was going to ask my pa for my hand on my birthday. But Pa caught us kissing and…well, not just kissing and sent him off. He's moved far off now."

"Not just kissing?"

"Well…he didn't catch us doing nothing too bad but…"

Cody was shocked that this waif like girl wasn't traumatized that some man had done such things.

"Your pa was probably right to do that. How old was your beau?"

"Twenty."

The quiet fell again between them. Holly had taken out her braids and was absently running her fingers through her long dark hair to help it dry. The flames reflected on her creamy skin and as her hair began to shine and flow to waves around her shoulders, she didn't look like such a child. Cody knew it was wrong to look at her like he was but then her blanket slipped from her shoulders offering up a vision of healthy cleavage visible at the top of her chemise. He need no longer mistake her for a child. She was no child but a woman, a full grown woman. Cody was now beginning to see that her twenty-year-old beau had the right idea.

"You think I'm a terrible person, don't you?" she asked bringing his attention from the full mounds of her breasts and back to her greyish eyes that were now absorbing the yellows and reds of the dancing flames to look like molten metal.

Cody licked his lips and swallowed hard to try to preserve some semblance of self-assurance.

"No," he squeaked and then cleared his throat to get his voice back into its rightful register. "I don't think you're terrible at all, Holly. I think that love can't always be stopped or forced into what the rest of the world thinks is right. I can't see how loving someone could make you terrible. You did love him, didn't you?"

She nodded beginning to sniffle again.

"I did but he didn't really love me," she choked out through her tears. "If he did, he would've found a way to stay with me. He would've. But he didn't. He ran. He didn't even try to convince my pa. He could've asked for my hand right then, could've told Pa he wanted to marry me anyway. I'm sixteen years old and I could get married. There wouldn't be no shame in it. But he didn't even try."

Cody couldn't stop himself. He wasn't even thinking about anything he did as he rose onto his knees in front of her and brushed aside her tears with the tips of his fingers.

"He didn't deserve your love," he said softly. "I know that won't make it hurt less but a man don't deserve the love of a woman he won't take a stand for. In the long run you're better off to not be tied to a man that would run at the first sign of trouble. Hell, he wasn't no man at all to do that."

"You're very kind to say those things, Billy. I know they're true but you're right…it doesn't make it hurt less."

The clock in the room chimed and she looked and saw that it was ten o'clock.

"Oh heavens," she nearly cried, "I really need to go. I'm sure I can set a cot up in the kitchen. I've taken far too much of your time and hospitality. I'm sorry."

"Don't go," Cody nearly whispered. He wasn't sure where this came from but he suddenly could not bear to have her out of his sight. "Your clothes ain't totally dry yet and you can't wander around the hotel dressed like you are. Stay here by the fire where it's warm."

"I really can't do that," she said. "In fact, I think the wind has died down some…I really should just go home. My folks must be frantic with worry."

"I'm sure they know they raised a girl with the good sense to stay in on a night like this," he told her as his fingers traced lightly over her features. She still hadn't brought the blanket back up around her shoulders and he could see her bosom as it moved with her increased breathing. "Stay with me where it's warm. The kitchen's closed at this hour. There won't be a fire there. It won't be much better than outside."

"I-I shouldn't, Billy," she argued weakly. "I should go now…before anyone thinks…well, anything."

His fingers drifted to her neck, glossing over the creamy expanse. She shivered and he knew it had nothing to do with her chill from earlier. Still it was as good an in as any he was likely to get.

"See, you're still shivering," he pointed out. "Come down here and sit next to me on the rug. We'll both warm up faster if we're in the same blanket."

She looked uncertain but slid off the chair anyway.

Holly knew she should have bolted. She shouldn't listen to his arguments. They were valid but she shouldn't listen to him anyway. She hadn't lied about what her father caught her doing with John. But she left out what they were on their way to doing and that they had done it many times before. She missed John. His refusal to fight for her still hurt. When Billy talked nice to her, even earlier when he had carried her upstairs and she could feel the hard muscles in his chest against her arm even through his coat, she knew that she wanted something. It was something she shouldn't want. It was something nice girls didn't want. But she liked it and she wanted it and every time she stole a glance at Billy to see the flames playing on the smooth skin of his face and in his pale blue eyes…she wanted it even more. He didn't know her at all and yet he had offered a seat, a meal, conversation, even something like friendship. He'd asked nothing in return, nothing at all.

He still wasn't really asking anything of her, really. She could tell he wanted it all the same but he wasn't asking and he wasn't demanding. He hadn't once brought up the kindness he showed her as if it bought him anything. And now, sitting against his warm body as they were both wrapped in the blanket, she could hardly contain herself. But if she spoke of leaving again, he would only argue her out of it. It was true; this was the warmest place she would find to sleep tonight. Of course sleep was hardly the first thought on her mind and she thought it was maybe fairly low on his list of priorities as well.

They sat a while together in quiet just listening to the fire crackle and pop. Cody felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. It killed him to do what he had to do next but he did have to.

"Holly," he began, "It looks like your clothes are dry now. And the snow seems to have stopped. If-if you still wanted to go…I mean I'd rather you stay because it is so blasted cold out there but…if you really think it's best…I won't raise any more objections."

He could see her think. That was positive since he had thought she would jump at the chance to flee from him.

"I probably should go," she said mulling it over in her mind. "But then it is so terribly cold outside, isn't it?"

He nodded and she rested her head against him and even reached an arm around to hug him tighter to her. He nuzzled into her neck and kissed her lightly.

"And it's so warm here with you," she murmured into his ear.

"I think it'd be warmer in the bed," he whispered as his lips caught hers.

"Softer too, I imagine."

"Mmm-hmmm," he hummed as he kissed along her neck. "You could still go if you think it's better…"

"Oh, but it's so cold outside."

* * *

**So...I am feeling the extra need to get into the Christmas/Chanukkah season...not that any of my reasoning is pertinent. I just do. I have a few already written that have just been waiting for a more appropriate time to be published. So now shall begin the holiday onslaught. I have two more already written and two more beyond that in the works. So here we go...because as Auntie Mame sang...We need a little Music! We need a little laughter! We need a little singing, ringing through the rafters and we need a little snappy happy ever after...we need a little Christmas now! **

**Anyway...I hope you enjoyed this. The Codester was feeling a little put out never getting the girl (how soon he forgets Miss Heather) and really wanted me to write this one. It was inspired by the lyric below.-J**

* * *

Baby, It's Cold Outside - words and music by Frank Loesser

I really can't stay  
(Baby it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away  
(Baby it's cold outside)  
This evening has been  
(Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice  
(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)  
My mother will start to worry  
(Beautiful, what's your hurry)  
My father will be pacing the floor  
(Listen to the fireplace roar)  
So really I'd better scurry  
(Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
Well Maybe just a half a drink more  
(Put some music on while I pour)

The neighbors might think  
(Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink  
(No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how  
(Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell  
(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
(Mind if I move a little closer)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
(What's the sense in hurting my pride)  
I really can't stay  
(Baby don't hold out)  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

I simply must go  
(Baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is no  
(Ooh baby, it's cold outside)  
This welcome has been  
(I'm lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm  
(Look out the window at that storm)  
My sister will be suspicious  
(Man, your lips look so delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door  
(Waves upon a tropical shore)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
(Gosh your lips are delicious)  
Well maybe just a half a drink more  
(Never such a blizzard before)

I've got to go home  
(Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me your comb  
(It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand  
(Your eyes are like starlight now)  
But don't you see  
(How can you do this thing to me)  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
(Making my life long sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied  
(If you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay  
(Get over that old out)  
Ahh, but it's cold outside


End file.
